Episode 2443
Mikey Episode Number: 2443 Date: Wednesday, March 16, 1994 Sponsors M, O, 13 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"It's All Right to Cry" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Mandrake the magician does magic, while Mo the mechanic mends a martian's flying machine. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: M The girl uses mittens to make monster mush, which is eaten by a Muppet monster |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A baby climbs up the stairs all by himself |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Jason, Luci & Tina sing “Bumpin’ Up & Down In My Little Red Wagon” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Mom and Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What's missing? (a baby) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn talks about three important parts of the face which are the eyes, the nose, and the ears, with assistance from Cookie Monster. Prairie agrees that cookies can be seen and smelled, but not heard - unless eaten by Cookie Monster. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: Dead Patient |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Everybody Sleeps" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon O: After the man steps into the bubble through a door on the side, the bubble slams shut and cannot be opened |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cab Calloway sings "Hi De Ho Man." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: O |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|African quilt pattern |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|"Do the Jelly" with Celina |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What if I looked like George Washington... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "All Dressed Up" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: The Iguana (Jerry Nelson) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|In the Recording Studio, Helen Reddy sings "Blue" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|In rhyme, a man points out animals who stole and/or ruined his clothing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"It's Time to Rhyme!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|You can always count on a good time when "The Countess Counts" for you. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: KISS ME |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Linda signs the word "pie," and gets hit with one, to Gordon's surprise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Geometry of Circles" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: They Live in Different Places Kermit interviews a bird who sings about how her parents still love her even though they don't live together anymore (though it is not directly stated whether her parents are divorced or separated). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Don't mess with the Mighty M. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Twiggy, the Hillbilly Singer and the Gogolala Jubilee Jugband sing "Ain't Nobody's Business But My Own" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Beautiful Baby" song, over footage of various babies and their parents. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Roosevelt Franklin Elementary School: Loud and Soft ("Do it, Roosevelt!") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Joe's Lap (Limerick) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Two flowers, a baby sparrow, and two bunnies sing "That's How I Got Here." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Fans reveal the letter O. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "When The Saints Go Marching In" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover sings "Sharing" to Prairie Dawn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Kids talk about families, often mentioning having rhinoceroses as pets. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Gordon announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Cookie Monster holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide